


Woah, Gorgeous!

by WritingThroughFandoms



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Requited Love, caring for a mildly injured kylo, compliment prompt, kylo has never been complimented about his looks, you are a cinnabun in his eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingThroughFandoms/pseuds/WritingThroughFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Image Character A calling Character B "sweetie, hun, cutie, gorgeous" for the very first time and Character B's reaction is completely up to you.</p>
<p>Kylo Ren never lets anyone see his face, save for Supreme Lord and sometimes Hux. When he finds himself in the temporary care of a familiar doctor's assistance, he wants her to see his face . . . but, why? She's nothing special, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woah, Gorgeous!

      It hadn’t been easy, but who would expect they’d be on decent terms with the great and feared Kylo Ren. You two have gotten to the point where if you bumped into each other, he wouldn’t get mad anymore—he’d simply help you up, and nod before trudging down the hall. You had no idea what you did to become favorable in his eyes, but it was much appreciated nonetheless. You much preferred your head where it was. Of course there were rumors, ones that made you flush in embarrassment—ones that accuse you of sleeping with the Commander, for how on Earth would you still be alive otherwise?  
      If you were honest with yourself, you’d admit it gave you a warm feeling in your stomach that some people accused you of such a thing. It was strange . . . Although you’ve never seen the guy’s face, Commander Ren was becoming very fond in your thoughts. Dare you think, attractive? Maybe it was the power you had that you were the only one who could be safe around him. Either way, it didn’t matter. You didn’t want to advance the Commander, it may push your limits too far, and the night-light saber doesn’t look like it would be too fun jabbed in your body. So, with slight dismay, you continued your duty with being a medic assistant.  
      Today wasn’t a particularly busy day, there wasn’t an injury more than dehydration or a burn. Most of the people you treated are . . . Sad to say, regulars. Either those who inflicted the wrath of Kylo Ren, or just some really klutzy Stormtroopers. They were more than thankful to be in the resting ward rather than on duty, but you figured you’d agree with them. One patient you were currently helping, was a young female trooper, one whose bottom lip split open during a sparring session. She also had a swollen eye, which was currently being nursed by a bag of ice. You ran the cell regrowth machine along her lip slowly, allowing her injury to slowly stitch itself back together. She was quiet the whole time, her eyes glaring into you. You figured it was because of the rumors, so you stayed quiet, finishing what you needed to do before allowing her to leave. She did so, but not without huffing and shoving her helmet back on, stomping out of the room as noisy as possible. You gave a shake of your head her way, but then set aside your things to give yourself a small break.  
      Things from then went rather well, without a single hitch. Most of the doctors were on point, and were able to get people in-and-out in twenty minutes or less, which was impressive by your standards. The medical room was quiet, most of the doctors were on lunch, and the few that were here had to divide into the other sectors to watch over the long-term patients. Everyone was pretty much trusting you to watch the main section, which wasn’t as difficult of a task as many would think. You were actually twiddling your thumbs as you leaned against the entrance door, pretending like you were overlooking the room as an entirety, when you were just spacing out. You had been doing so for the past ten minutes, just mindlessly picturing different things, trying to keep a certain Commander out of your mind . . . Things like that. You sighed softly, leaning your head against the door frame, arms coming to tuck across your stomach, the picture of relaxation while on the job.  
      It was hard. Every day this job had its ups and downs, but no matter how easy or how horrible, you still enjoyed this difficult job. You’d go back to your bunker more tired than the last week, but it was worth the satisfaction that you helped some people. Not all of them may thank you—or even be nice, but it was still the knowledge that you /did/ do something, whether it was slapping a band aid on a scrape, or preforming a surgery along with your assigned doctor. Sighing thoughtfully, you leaned back, gasping sharply as your back connected with something solid, and a heavy, garbled breathing just above your ears. Jerking forward and turning to see who was behind you, relief washed over you as you saw it was Commander Ren, his mask tilted in probably curiosity as to why you weren’t doing anything. “Oh—Commander Ren,” you greeted softly, bowing your head in respect. He stayed silent, glancing around the room. You got the hint. “No, Commander, Ren, sir. There is no one else here. If you would like some privacy, my mentor’s personal office is free for the next hour,” you explained. He hummed thoughtfully, stepping passed you. The loud pounding of his boots made you turn to watch him, wondering why the hell Commander Ren was even in here, and why he was currently grabbing a medical kit, along with some solution for burns. Did he hurt himself?  
      Just before he entered the office, you traveled beside him, glancing up to the dark visor that now faced you. “Commander Ren, sir, if you’re injured, would you like me to assess and treat it for you?” You offered it quietly, hoping no one was around, or would walk in to hear her question, and think it to be worthy gossip. The Commander seemed to be considering the option, before her jerked his head towards the office, allowing you to join. With a slight smile, you followed him, making sure to close the door behind you to allow some privacy—for Commander Ren’s ego wouldn’t allow anyone else to see him injured.  
      “May I see the wound,” you asked gently, settling yourself on the spare chair you often used when you had lessons with your mentor. Commander Ren took your mentor’s comfy chair, slowly pinching off his left glove. Your eyebrows pinched together, concern etched onto your features. If the wound was a burn, and he was hiding it with his glove. . . “May I ask how you got this wound, Commander?” He huffed childishly, turning his head to stare at the wall to your right, making you sigh in response. He didn’t speak too often to you, and it seemed like he wasn’t willing to today. “Sir, without knowing how you got the wound, I’m not exactly sure the best method for treating it.”  
      It took him a few moments, but he eventually turned back to face you, the dark visor reflecting the light in the room. You grasped his hand gently, observing his thumb and forefinger, which was indeed, burned. Not too severely, but enough to obviously be painful. It didn’t look like he had it for longer than a few hours, which made you glance up at him sternly for not coming earlier. “I burned it on the stove,” he said simply, his deep voice sounding harsh and definitely not human.  
“Aah, I see. Well, it hasn’t tried to get infected, despite being in your leather glove—where your hand sweats,” you said pointedly. “I’ll put some cooling salve on it and after it dries I’ll wrap it in some medicated bandages, it should be fine within the next day or two,” you explained as you grasped the jar of neon blue goo from the kit, along with the gauze. Just before you grasped his hand again, he stopped you by simply sliding his hand away, making you stare into his helmet with a raised brow. He didn’t answer you, but simply reached for his helmet, hissing into his voice modifier when it hurt to put pressure on his burn.  
      “Woah, woah, woah! Let me get that for you, Commander. It’ll hurt worse if you try that again,” you advised, her heart drumming harshly against your chest. You were about to see Kylo Ren’s face? Not many people got to see him without the bucket helmet, so this was a true honor. Commander Ren stayed silent, before nodding, to which you set your supplied on the table, making sure his hands were resting in his lap before you leaned towards the man, your fingers sliding along the bottom of the helmet, teasing just under the lip to the buttons. You pressed them gently, hearing the soft hiss of releasing air, and loosening the headpiece to slide off easier. As carefully as you could, you removed the bucket from his head, keeping your gaze on the shiny chrome lining the whole time. You couldn’t risk it, risk getting caught staring. Right now, he was your patient, and it’s rude to stare at a patient.  
You kept your eyes on the helmet as you placed it beside the Commander on the table, smiling happily as you grasped your supplies again, dropping them into your lap and reaching over, fingers wrapping around his wrist, moving it form his lap to your knee. His breathing was quiet, but still somehow obvious despite the buzzing of the lights, and the humming of the air conditioning. You wondered so harshly, so curiously. What did Kylo Ren look like? You were so determined to be a good medical assistant. “It won’t take me long, sir, promise,” you told him, opening the gel solution and carefully spreading it along the wound, using your own fingers since the wound was so small, and your hands were always clean. Using small rotations, you managed to cover every inch, and then some so the perfect skin around the wound will be more cooperating to grow correctly over the wound.  
      You wiped your hands on a tissue from the box the doctor keeps on his desk. It was difficult to do any tasks above Commander’s shoulder line, for the temptation already got you to see that his hair was dark, and swept to his shoulders in a nice, wavy form. It looked shiny, despite being in a warm helmet for the whole day. “You are avoiding looking at my face—do you think me to be a monster?”  
      The question was so sudden, and from such a natural deep voice. You were ashamed it had startled you as much as it did. You glanced towards the floor, biting your bottom lip softly. “No, Commander Ren. I don’t think you are a monster. I’m just trying to be respectful. I know not a lot of people see you without that—” you said this with a nod towards the bucket, “I just assumed you would like to keep it that way.” You response was left in silence, and you found your gaze wondering from the floor, to your lap, where Kylo had kept his hand resting limply against your knee. There was a mild flush making its way up your throat, but you willed it away, thinking that he just was trying to get this done as soon as possible. There was a slight nudge, one ever so gently craning your head upwards, alarming you to snap your vision to the face of your Commander. A sharp intake did nothing for you but let Kylo know you were appreciating what you were seeing.  
      A rather sharp nose, which somehow complimented his face despite looking like it was out-of-place. High cheek bones, full lips, dark eyes. . . Ones that belonged to the Knight of Ren, the one who fit in with the shadows. Dark lashes framed those burning eyes, making them pretty more than threatening. He had a few face blemishes, but it just pulled his whole look together. His skin wasn’t as pale as those who originally spread the rumors, but he wasn’t tanned by any means. It seemed like a healthy mixture, for his cheeks did have a hint of pink to them, as well as his lips. Those lips . . .  
      “Holy shit you’re gorgeous,” you said breathlessly, not realizing that wasn’t a thought bubble in your head, but something you actually said to your Commander, to the man who sliced down rooms without a second thought. There was a brief inhale from the Commander, his eyes enlarging in surprise at the confession. The pink tinting his cheeks soon became darker, spreading along his nose. He wasn’t complimented often, and usually the compliments were about his fighting, or his tactics, but never about his looks. He had to admit, it felt . . . kind of warm to hear those words, especially from a girl as stunning and kind as you. He found you to be amusing, interesting. It made him feel guilt and regret the few times he thought about ending your life in the beginning of meeting you. Somehow, you were always running into him, or tripping just before him, or tossing trash with the intension to get it in the waste basket, but hitting his back instead. It was just something about your eyes, the determination to live, and your stance. You always stayed firm, not making up excuses for yourself, but instead merely apologizing, accepting that you had fucked up. For some reason, that stuck with him, and he found himself looking forward to the next time he would see you rushing around the corner, or crumpling up a wrapper to toss.  
      “Gorgeous,” he repeated after several minutes. You had went to wrapping his arms after stating about his looks, still not aware you had mentioned it, and figured he was daydreaming or something. Just as the last strip of gauze being tucked among the other layers, you froze, her fingers twitching against his hand as you realized that either he read your thoughts, or you had spoken when you should’ve thought. Coughing lightly, you finished up the bandaging, giving his hand a soft pat.  
      “Alright, Commander Ren. You’re all patched up! I don’t think you can put your glove back on until tomorrow though, so be sure to keep an eye on it, and if you have any questions, I’m sure you can reach me on my communication line at any time!” You sharply stood up and began to gather the supplies back into the kit, your face feeling hot, and your mind in a whirl. Commander Ren knew you thought he was attractive, and now you were going to die. This was the thing that was going to cause your death. This was it, better say goodbye to this office and your career. While you had your mental panic, you didn’t realize that the Commander had stood up, and was currently looming at your side, his face still flushed and a look hazing in his eyes. “If you don’t think you have my number to my communication line, I don’t mind giving—eeep!” Your squeak was short lived, for Commander Ren had slammed the kit shut, creating a loud sound and startling you into silence. You turned towards the Commander, eyes large as you started up into his. You were so close, you could feel his body heat, and his chin was almost bumping your forehead. “C-C . . . Commander?”  
      He shushed you gently, leaning his head down, giving you just a moments to prepare yourself before he was pressing his lips to yours, which made your head tilt back from the pressure. His uninjured hand came up, cupping the back of your head and making sure you stayed put. His lips weren’t velvety soft, but they weren’t horribly chapped either. You could feel where he bit his lip often, and lord why is he kissing you? Though it was hard, you kept your eyes locked with his, seeing the pupils dilate as he lips moved across yours, plucking gently to allure you into play. You decided to play along, fluttering your lashes as you indulged in kissing Commander Ren, tilting your head into the kiss to make it more personal, to which Kylo hummed deeply in pleasure to your cooperation. The movements were gentle, something you didn’t anticipate for, but it was immensely enjoyable. He didn’t keep your lips captive for long, though, and soon you felt his forehead resting against yours, eyes closed as if savoring the moment. You reached upwards, cupping his face gently between your fingers. “Commander,” you whispered, glancing towards the door. Although you had plenty of time left, you were afraid someone would come by the room and investigate to see where you had wandered off.  
      “I wish to see you again. I am available after 20:00.” His voice sounded so hopeful, and how could you resist those puppy eyes?  
      “It’s a date,” you answered, giggling as he pressed another kiss to your lips, scooping up his helmet and approaching the door. You tilted your head, debating if you should. . . Aw, fuck it. “See you tonight, gorgeous,” you called after him, just before he opened the door. He already had his helmet on, but you could tell from his stiff movements and his urgency to leave that it embarrassed him to be called by such a nickname. You laughed to yourself, anticipating what you should wear, and then realizing you didn’t know where he wanted to meet. Sighing, you began putting the supplies where they originally belonged, figuring you could send a message to him when your shift ends within the next few hours. Maybe getting involved with the Commander wouldn’t cost you your life, but it will sure as hell improve it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first test of writing for Kylo Ren. I still need to work with his personality, but I'm pretty happy with this prompt, and I am going to continue writing more prompts with this moody little cutie! Kudos are appreciated, as well as comments and such as that! If you guys have any more otp suggestions, send them my way! I'd love to see how to work around the prompts to make several one-shots, or even a series! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
